The Deer and the Dragon
by meech.macmillan.of.hufflepuff
Summary: Ravenclaw Bambi was always had a grudge against Draco Malfoy. But will one petty fight change both of their feelings about each other? one shot, DracoxOC


**Once again, I sadly don't own anything Draco related.**

"What kind of a name is Bambi?" Draco Malfoy sneered at the Ravenclaw.

"Well, look whose talking, Draco is a much odder name then Bambi." She scoffed back.

"It means dragon or serpent thank you very much." He responded.

"Well, my name means little girl."

"Really? I thought you were named after that little Disney deer."

And that's how it all started, Draco making fun of my name, Bambi isn't all that odd you know, well, maybe it is. Surprisingly, that was one of my best days in Charms, believe it or not. As that was the day that I felt a little spark while talking to him, not a spark of anger, but a spark of love. I don't know if he felt it, but my Ravenclaw intuition made me believe that something did happen, whether he would want to believe it or not.

Soon after that, err, conversation, the bell rang and I headed up to the common room near the Astronomy tower. Once I got up there, I knocked on the bronze eagle door knocker which asked me the question "What came first, the phoenix or the flame?" once it asked the question I answered, "The flame, or else how could the phoenix have been born."

Almost at once, the entrance opened, and I looked up at the midnight sky-like ceiling, where I saw the constellation known as, Draco. Why must even the common room taunt me like this? I sighed then sat down on the armchair nearest the fireplace and studied the constellation, seeing the dragon shape of the constellation. All of a sudden the stars changed, and it appeared that the stars formed a heart around the constellation. I shook my head and decided to go outside and sit by the lake, as nothing could remind me of him there.

I headed down the staircases to the outdoors, my light brown hair in a ponytail, and passed hardly anybody on the way down. I opened the doors to outside and then realized how bright it was; I shielded my eyes for a few seconds and headed down to the lake. The sapphire blue waters were quite calm today, as there are usually some small to medium waves out there from the squid. I sat underneath the huge oak tree which provided shade from the blazing sun.

After a while of enjoying the view, I sensed somebody behind me, so I turned my head slightly to see who it was.

"Why if it isn't the dragon himself." I sneered towards Draco. "What could you just happen to be doing here."

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier…" he said.

"You, apologize? Why in the world would a Slytherin apologize to anybody?"

"BecauseIthinkIlikeyou!" he spat out, and I could hardly comprehend his words. Well, I could, it's just that nobody would ever hear those words from a Slytherin's mouth. "And, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow…"

I was speechless, but when my vocal chords decided to work again, I responded to him, "Umm, of course, I would love to go with you tomorrow, err, Draco, if I may call you that." I dreamily said with a grin on my face.

"You can call me whatever you like, Bambi. How about I meet you in the courtyard in the front tomorrow at 11, then we could head to Hogsmeade, then, maybe Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, because I hear they are having someone singing there tomorrow named Tom Felton."

"See you tomorrow then Draco."

"Tomorrow? Why can't we hang out here for a little bit?"

And that we did, we sat in front of the lake for a few hours, sneaking glances, and occasionally throwing rocks in. Once done at the lake, we just raced back to the castle and went into the Great Hall for dinner, where we parted until tomorrow.

--------------------------------

One hour, half an hour, fifteen minutes. I've been impatiently counting down the minutes until 11, well since there was fifteen minutes left I though I should head down there. I checked in the mirror one last time to make sure I looked all right, then, satisfied, headed down to the courtyard. As promised, he was waiting down there for me, looking, well, amazing.

"Are you ready Bambi?" he asked in his angelic voice.

"Uhh, yea, yep I am." I stuttered. Then we walked down the dirt path in 60 degree weather down to Hogsmeade, hand in hand. While walking down my cheeks would occasionally go a rosy color. I couldn't believe I was going with him down to Hogsmeade.

Once we got down there, we headed to Madam Puddifoot's, where all the couples usually went to down in Hogsmeade. When we entered, a bell rang, which always happened when people entered, and we could hear this Tom Felton guy playing music and we sat down in a corner booth.

"So…." I started.

He stopped me there and kissed me right on the lips. For a second I couldn't believe it, but then I realized that this was reality and Draco Malfoy really was kissing me. After a few seconds of our lips molding perfectly together, we stopped. That was, well, amazing, just like the Slytherin Prince himself.

"I love you little deer."

"I love you too, dragon."

After blushing a deep crimson shade, we went back to our snogging at the corner table. This day was perfect, just perfect. The perfect trip, with the perfect man, in the perfect place, and the perfect music playing while we were here. It doesn't matter about any house feuds, we would get through it. It was just perfect all together. Do you get my point here? It was all just perfect.

After staying in Madam Puddifoot's for an hour or so we left to go back to the castle. The last lyrics we heard on our out were.

"'Cause we belong in a song that I'm singing  
'Cause I'm not interested in being with other women  
'Cause I've found my girl  
She's all my world"

**Hey look I wrote another one shot that I'm satisfied with :)**** You guys should like, review it :D **


End file.
